fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Marzipan Pretty Cure
Marzipan Pretty Cure ( マジパンプリキュア''Majipanpurikyua'') is a Magical Girl fanseries created by Powerpuffgirls334. The series main motifs are Desserts and Sweets, with the main focus being types of Ice cream and frozen desserts. Story Crème glacée, a once beautiful and peaceful kingdom of desserts is currently under attack by the evil Lord Acide and her servants of bitterness: Menthe, Citron and Vieux Chocolat. They were soon close enough to steal the kingdom's most sacred treasures, the Glacée Crystals. So the proud ruler, Queen Sucre sent down to Earth mascots, Strawberry and Anmitsu to recruit the elgendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. They soon meet 13 year old, Nakada Ichigo who is soon revealed to hold the power of the pink Glacée, and soon after gaining the Honey Communce becomes the magical warrior Cure Fraise. Joined by Cure Vanille, Cure Pistache and later in the series Cure Choco who must save Crème glacée before it's too late! Characters Pretty Cure Nakada Ichigo(中田 苺 Nakada Ichigo) / Cure Fraise '''(キュア フレイズ Kyuā Fureizu) Ichigo is charasmatic girl who dreams of becoming a world famous baker as is her older sister Akane. Ichigo is just a girl who enjoys passing the time with many activities including: Baking, Cooking and Reading, but still can't pick which one is her favorite but gravly favors baking. As a Cure, her theme color is light pink, she holds the power of light and her special attack is Fraise Purification. '''Shiromatsu Tenshi(白松 天使'' Shiromatsu Tenshi'') / Cure Vanille '''(キュアヴァニール Kyuavu~anīru) A friendly girl who enjoys helping out whenever, she is also the student council president and vice president of the baking club. She is the known as the "Angel of Faith Academy". Tenshi is also the first friend of Ichigo even being quite different. As a Cure, her theme colors are cream and white, she has the power of electricity and her special attack is Vanille Spark. '''Momomori Hako(桃森 葉子 Momomori Hako) / Cure Pistache '''(キュアピスタチュー Kyuapisutachū) Hako is new girl in town. She is quite shy and timid, in addition to have many phobias including Cynophobia, Ailurophobia, Acrophobia, Aphiphobia and Necrophobia. Hako although is quite passive and is very easy to befriend but also cries very easily as she is extremely sensetive. As a Cure, her theme color is green,she has the power of ice and her special attack is Icy Pistachio. '''Kitayama Fumi (北山 文'' Kitayama Fumi'') / Cure Choco '(キュア チョコ Kyuachoko) A Cure who appears later in the series. She is a serious and aloof girl who hates company, conversation and small children. She although secretly loves cute things, plushies and bad puns. As a Cure, her theme colors are brown and black, she has the power of earth and her special attack is Choco Strike. Mascots '''Strawberry '(ストロベリー Sutoroberī) 'A cheerful and hyper cat-like fairy who is white and red in color. She ends her sentences with ~berī. '''Anmitsu '(あんみつ Anmitsu) A white and green, serious and strict turtle-like fairy. He ends his sentences with ~ anmi. Items 'Honey Commune ' Transformtion used by the Cures. It is also the first commune which isn't connected with a mascot but simply a device by itself. When they transform they wave their hand over the screen and call "Pretty Cure Honey Swizzle!". Category:Fan Series Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Haruna Artist